As a gas circuit breaker used for a high-voltage power system, a so-called puffer type device is commonly used, which uses an increase in an extinguishing gas pressure during an opening operation and blows a compressed gas to an arc generated between electrodes to cut off electric current.
In order to improve cutoff performance of the puffer-type gas circuit breaker, a bidirectional driving system which drives a driven-side electrode which has been hitherto fixed in a direction opposite to a driving direction of a drive-side electrode is proposed.
For example, a system using a fork-shaped lever is proposed in Patent Literature 1. In this invention, the fork-shaped lever rotates when a pin interlocked with the drive-side movement contacts a concave portion of the fork, and the rotation is converted into reciprocating motion in directions of an opening/closing shaft, thereby driving a driven-side arc electrode in a direction opposite to a driving direction of a drive-side electrode. The lever maintains the position and the driven-side arc electrode is stopped in a state where the pin is separated from the concave portion of the fork.
An object of the invention is to move the driven side in a time domain necessary for cutting off electric current with the minimum driving force efficiently.
Moreover, a bidirectional driving system using a groove cam is proposed in Patent Literature 2. In the invention, a pin moves in the groove cam in accordance with a drive-side movement, and a driven-side arc electrode connected to the cam is driven in a direction opposite to a drive-side electrode by rotating the cam. A desired speed radio between the driven-side arc electrode and the drive-side electrode can be realized by forming the groove cam in an arbitrary shape.